Remember me
by cein
Summary: Tony has an unexpected visitor some time after Hiatus.SLASH


Title: Remember me Author: Ceindreadh Permission to archive: Yes to WWOMB, anybody else, please ask first.  
Fandom(s): NCIS Genre (general, hetero or slash) : Slash Pairing/Characters: Tony/Gibbs  
Rating: NC-17 Summary: Tony gets an unexpected visitor  
Warnings: If you've seen up to Hiatus you won't be spoiled.  
Disclaimer. I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished. 

----------------------------

Remember me

--------------------------

Tony collapsed on his couch and kicked off his shoes. Three months now since Gibbs had resigned from N.C.I.S. and it wasn't getting any easier. Three months of Tony running the team, having to put up with all the bullshit and bureaucracy and politics of being a team leader. "Man, no wonder Gibbs was pissed off so much of the time," Tony told himself. He could handle the caseload, no problem. His close rate was almost as good as Gibbs's had been, and he'd put away plenty of perps over the last twelve weeks. But it was all the other stuff that was getting him down. Having to write the final overall reports on everything. Being the buffer between the team and the Director. And worst of all was having to deal with people who felt he wasn't a suitable replacement for Gibbs.

Tony knew that there were plenty of people both inside N.C.I.S. and out, who felt that he shouldn't have been put in charge. Some were just pissed that he'd been bumped up the pay grades before they had. Others felt he simply wasn't competent to be in charge. He knew that a lot of that feeling was due to the way he used to act when Gibbs was in charge. It was easy to act the fool when your Boss was there to be the one in charge. But it was a different matter when you stepped up to the plate yourself. Tony had known that he would have to change...to act more like Gibbs and less like DiNozzo. And he had tried, God he had tried. But some people just couldn't believe it was possible for a guy like him to change.

Tony rubbed his hand across his face wearily, then checked his watch. His pizza was on the way, it was a Friday evening, and who knows, maybe he'd actually get a weekend off without interruptions. "Yeah right," he told himself, "That'll be the day."

A knock on his apartment door startled him out of his thoughts. Tony looked at his watch, and frowned slightly. "Not usually this fast," he thought as he pushed himself to his feet. "Better give them an extra tip."

Grabbing his wallet from his jacket pocket, Tony made his way over to the door. "You're early," he said as he opened it, only for his jaw to drop when he saw who was standing there.

"Hello Tony," said Gibbs.

------------------------

To say that Tony was surprised was a complete understatement. In the three months since Gibbs's resignation, there had been no contact between the two men. The last time Tony had seen Gibbs was as the elevator doors had closed on him three months earlier.

"You gonna just stand there all night catching flies, or are you gonna invite me in?" Gibbs sounded a lot more confident than he felt. All the hours he'd spent on the plane getting back to Washington, and he was still unsure about whether he was doing the right thing or not.

"What? Oh...oh yeah, right Bos...right Gibbs," said Tony. He stood aside to allow Gibbs room to come in, then locked the door behind him before following him back to the living room.

Gibbs stood there awkwardly. "So...how are things, Tony? Job going okay?"

"Good...things are good," said Tony, equally awkwardly. "The job's fine. Look Gibbs, not that I'm not pleased to see you, but if you wanted to know how things were, all you had to do was pick up a phone. Why are you here?"

"I needed to see you."

Tony's heart lurched, "You what?"

"To help sort out my memory," Gibbs sighed heavily, "Look can we sit down, I've had a long day already."

"Yeah, you are looking like crap," said Tony.

"You checked a mirror lately, DiNozzo?"

Tony managed a grin as he followed Gibbs back to the couch. "So, what's this about your memory? I thought Zeeeva had managed to fix it up for you."

"She did...well, some of it anyway. I remember bits and pieces from the last fifteen years, but there's so much that I only know because I've been told the way it is. I mean, things like PDA's and I-Pods and crap like that, I just can't get my head around."

"Yeah, well that's not exactly anything new, Gibbs," grinned Tony. "Can't blame that on the explosion!"

Gibbs waved his hand dismissively. "That stuff doesn't matter. It's the important stuff...the people in my life, I know who they are, but I don't know them. It's like they're all characters in a book that I've read...I know what I know about them, but I don't remember how I know what I know...is that making any kind of sense?"

Tony nodded slowly, "Yeah, in a crazy sort of way. So what do can I do about it?"

Gibbs shrugged, "I thought that maybe if I spent some time with the people I know, maybe I'd remember more. Mike's a great guy, but he knows nothing about the last few years of my life...you do."

"So...you want to hang out with me?"

Gibbs nodded.

"But why me? Why not Abby or Ducky, they've both known you longer than I have. I mean, not that I'm complaining, Gibbs. It is good to see you again."

"Because so much of my recent life has centered around my work at N.C.I.S. Abby and Ducky aren't field agents, they haven't spent as much time with me over the last few years as you have."

"Mmm, good point. Okay, well where do you want to start?"

"How about coffee...only none of that fancy hazelnut double expresso half caf latte bullshit. Just a regular strong black coffee."

Tony grinned, "I see you still remember the important things!"

---------------------------

The pizza arrived as the coffee was brewing. Tony paid the guy then carried the box into the kitchen. He held it in front of Gibbs. "They say that smell is one of the strongest triggers to the senses...so what's my favorite topping?"

Gibbs closed his eyes and sniffed the air. "Pepperoni...lots of cheese..." He opened his eyes to see Tony watching him expectantly, "Sausage? I bought one for you...you were in jail?"

Tony's grin widened, "Got it in one, Boss. Only for your information, I was totally innocent. Abby's psycho lab rat totally set me up. Come on, let's eat."

-----------------------

"So, anything else coming back to you, Gibbs?" asked Tony as he sipped his coffee.

Gibbs shrugged. "Not really."

"Probably cause I can't remember the last time we just sat and ate pizza together. The way I figure it, if you want to trigger your memory, we're gonna have to do some stuff that we've done before."

"Yeah," said Gibbs, a little hesitantly. "That's another reason I came to you rather than Ducky or Abby. You see..." he hesitated before continuing, "I know that you and I were sleeping together."

Tony choked on his coffee.

-----------------------

"You remember us having sex?" was the first thing Tony said when he stopped choking.

Gibbs shrugged, "Not exactly...I remember things...I remember the way your hair feels when I pat it. I remember you with your arm around my shoulder and us walking together. Hell, I even remember you gave me honey dust for Christmas one year. My gut tells me that you're more to me than just another agent. I know that I know what you look like naked. That's why I came to you first. There's a shit load of stuff that I don't want to remember...but I want to remember you...I want to remember us..."

"And you think that by coming here and getting laid is going to be the answer to all your questions?"

Gibbs stared into his coffee cup. "When you say it like that...maybe it's not such a good idea."

"Are you kidding? Hell Gibbs, what took you so long!"

------------------------

A few minutes later they were in the bedroom. "So," said Tony, "Where do you want to start?"

In response, Gibbs took Tony's face in his hands and planted a kiss on his lips. Not just a quick peck, but a full on, open mouth, tongues and all type kiss that left Tony gasping for breath when he was finally released.

"Whoa...wow, Gibbs," he finally managed to say. "Jog any memories with that one?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Nothing new."

"Maybe we should try it again..." Before Gibbs could respond, Tony grabbed him, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him soundly. With one hand he held Gibbs's head in position, the other was tugging at Gibbs's belt, tugging it open.

But Gibbs wasn't about to let Tony have all the fun. Bringing his hands up to Tony's chest, he grabbed his shirt and ripped it open.

It didn't have quite the intended effect though, instead Tony pushed away from Gibbs, looking at him indignantly. "Gibbs, do you have any idea how much that shirt cost?"

"No, but I'm sure you told everybody the first day you wore it to work!"

"Hmm, good point." Tony stepped back as Gibbs reached for him again. "Okay, not that I'm not enjoying this, but I'd kinda like my clothes to stay in one piece, so let me undress myself, okay?"

"Just hurry up," growled Gibbs impatiently. Grabbing his own shirt, he pulled it over his head. He debated with himself momentarily as to whether he should stack his clothes neatly on a chair, but seeing how quickly Tony was stripping, Gibbs didn't want to be left behind, so he just dropped everything on the ground.

Tony finished stripping and headed for the bed. "So, this look familiar?" he asked as he lay back on it.

Gibbs was momentarily dumbstruck by the sight before him. Finally, he found his tongue, "Yes and no, Tony," he said. "But I think the best way to be sure...is by going over you...inch by inch until something jobs my memory..."

And so he did. Starting at Tony's face, which was as familiar to Gibbs as his own, he ran his hands all over Tony's body, patting and stroking and kissing and caressing as he went.

"This is recent," said Gibbs, his hand lingering on Tony's upper right arm. "A cut...no, it's a bullet wound." His face darkened, "Ziva said you got cut on a box?"

Tony shrugged. Right now with Gibbs's hands all over him, he wouldn't have cared if Ziva had claimed he'd cut himself shaving. "Doesn't...doesn't matter Boss, just...just keep going!"

Gibbs moved a little further down on Tony's arm. "I.V. lines," he said, as he neared Tony's wrist. "From the Y-Pestis." He continued tracing his way around Tony's body, sometimes remembering where Tony had incurred his various injuries, other times having to be reminded.

"Roll over," Gibbs ordered Tony when he'd finished his front.

"On it Boss," said Tony. He sighed happily as he felt Gibbs's strong hands work their way down his back. Whether intentionally or not, Gibbs was giving his muscles as good a massage as he'd ever had.

Finally Gibbs had worked his way all over Tony's body, down one leg and up the other and finishing on Tony's butt. "Glad to see that this isn't marked," said Gibbs, as he laid a trail of kisses on it. He stroked his finger down between Tony's ass cheeks, noting with satisfaction how Tony moaned with pleasure. "Looks like there's just one spot left where I need to examine, right Tony?"

Tony tensed slightly, "Yeah...yeah Gibbs..." His eyes rolled back in his head and he gasped in pleasure as he felt Gibbs's tongue flicker its way around his ass, "Oh man!"

"Tony, before you pass out on me, you got any lube and condoms?"

"Table...bedside table," gasped Tony. "Shit, don't stop!"

A gentle swat on his ass shut Tony up as Gibbs said, "Quit complaining DiNozzo, I plan on using something a lot more thorough..."

A few minutes later, Tony was all lubed up and ready to go, Gibbs had pushed a few pillows under Tony's hips to give him better access and he had a condom on his erection. Hands on Tony's hips, Gibbs was just about to slide inside of him when suddenly Tony said, "Gibbs...stop..."

Gibbs held his position. "What's wrong Tony?" he asked through gritted teeth as he tried to stop himself from coming.

"You...you can't do this...I can't let you do this." Tony tried to pull away, but Gibbs held him firmly. All he could do was turn his head and try to look at Gibbs. "You and me...we haven't...we didn't..." He took a deep breath before continuing, his words coming in a rush as he tried to get it out before he lost his nerve, "We were never sleeping together...I don't know what you remembered that made you think we were, but it's all wrong. We've never had sex. I'm sorry Gibbs, I should have said something sooner...it's just...it's just I wanted it to happen...all the years we've worked together, and I wanted to say something and I just never had the guts, and then you show up and you tell me you want to fuck me and I just thought...I thought that now was my only chance...I'm sorry Gibbs, but I can't let you do this just cause you think it'll trigger a memory or something."

"You don't want me to continue then?"

"God no...I mean yes...I mean, I want you Gibbs, I've wanted you for years...but this isn't right...I can't let you do something you'll regret later on when you do remember...I'm sorry Boss..."

"Tony," said Gibbs, "Two things. Firstly, never apologize, it's a sign of weakness."

Tony didn't really care whether it was a sign of weakness or not. When Gibbs had said they'd been sleeping together, Tony's first reaction was that he had to set him straight immediately. But a part of his brain was telling him to hold off a bit, that this could be the only chance he'd ever get to have sex with Gibbs. And more, it was giving him the chance to spend time with Gibbs, something he thought he'd lost forever when Gibbs resigned and left the country. But as the time had passed, Tony found it harder and harder to convince himself to stay quiet, and finally his innate honesty wouldn't let him stay silent.

"Yeah, whatever Boss," said Tony, softly.

"And the second thing Tony..." Gibbs leaned forward until he was whispering in Tony's ear. "I already know this is the first time for us." He slowly pushed himself into Tony's ass.

"Wha...wait...you...you knew?" Tony was finding it hard to think coherently as Gibbs started thrusting rhythmically back and forth. "But...but how...why..."

"How?" Gibbs shrugged, "You were right about smell being a trigger...but taste is just as effective a one. When I kissed you...I just knew it was the first time...and I can't believe we'd have had any sort of sexual relationship without having kissed." He started thrusting faster, one hand reaching below to stroke Tony's cock, which was almost as hard as Gibbs's own. "And as...as for the why..." Gibbs reached forward with his free hand and stroked Tony's head gently. "Isn't...isn't that obvious? Because I...I wanted this too..." And then he was lost in the moment and neither of them were capable of conversation for some time afterwards.

-----------------------

Later, after Gibbs had cleaned up both himself and Tony, he climbed back into the bed and pulled the bedclothes around them. Tony reached for Gibbs instinctively, spooning against him and resting his chin on Gibbs's shoulder. "So," he said finally. "Does this mean your memory of me is all back for good now?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Not fully. I remember that you stayed at my place a few years back and I had to kick you out."

"Yeah, you sort of walked in on me while I was jerking off one morning. Trust me, you don't want to try too hard to get that one back..."

"I don't think it was the fact that you were masturbating that bothered me, it was just that you were being too damned noisy about it!"

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs grinned as he felt Tony's arms around him. "I think I remember the important things...like you...and how you've been there to watch my six from the day I hired you."

"Cool," mumbled Tony, as he nuzzled at Gibbs neck.

"And there's one thing I don't want to remember...and that's why the hell it's taken us until now to do this."

"Rule twelve," said Tony. "Don't date your co-workers."

"Well we'll have to see about getting rid of that rule," said Gibbs. "Cause if you're up for it, I don't plan on stopping sleeping with you."

"Course I'm up for it," said Tony automatically. It took a few seconds for Gibbs's words to sink in. "Wait...does that mean you'll be coming back to N.C.I.S.!" His face lit up.

"That depends...could you use another person on your team? Because it is your team now Tony, I'm not gonna take your job away from you. If I come back, you'll still be in charge."

"Hmm, do I get to swat you on the head and have you bring me coffee and everything?"

Gibbs laughed, "You can try!"

----------------------

The End


End file.
